


Burning Desire

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga encuentra a Aiolos después de que éste entrega a Athena a un extraño, en ese momento decide cambiar el destino de ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción Brennenden Liebe de Oomph! feat. L’Âme Immortelle.

 

>  
> 
>   
>  _Von meiner brennende Liebe_   
>  _kann dich kein Dämon erlösen._   
>  _Von meiner brennende Liebe_   
>  _kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befreien_
> 
> _(De mi ardiente amor_   
>  _Ningún demonio puede salvarte._   
>  _De mi ardiente amor_   
>  _Ningún dios ni milagro alguno puede ya salvarte.)_
> 
> _\- Oomph! feat. L’Âme Immortelle_

 

 

Los rayos del sol le cegaban por momentos, mientras avanzaba con cierta dificultad por las ruinas. Su mirada estudió un momento el paisaje que se presentaba ante él, estudiando las sombras y los rincones, esperando encontrar algo que le guiará hacia su objetivo. Un sonido llamó su atención y al notar que provenía de la dirección hacia la que se encontraba la parte del santuario una maldición abandonó sus labios. Se apresuró por los escombros hasta que encontró un sendero que usualmente recorrían los turistas que visitaban el lugar todos los días. Un hombre se alejaba un tanto presuroso por el camino, pero decidió no prestarle atención al notar que había una figura tendida en el piso cerca de una columna. La figura permanecía inmóvil, parcialmente oculta por las ruinas. Por unos momentos hesitó acerca de lo haría, no podía dejar el cuerpo ahí ante el riesgo de que alguien más lo encontrara; pero por otra parte el trasladar el cuerpo sería problemático, sin contar con las sospechas y preguntas que se alzarían cuando llegara con él. Maldijo de nuevo en voz baja, preguntándose por qué la persona que lo había herido no había sido lo suficientemente práctico como para encargarse del asunto.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo percibir el rostro compungido de dolor del hombre en el suelo. Se detuvo, suspirando mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y la sensación de doloroso vacío que le inundó al observar la figura inerte de Aiolos. En ese momento se percató de un detalle de vital importancia, la niña con la que había huido el santo de Sagitario no se encontraba entre sus brazos. Nadie había encontrado aún a la reencarnación de la diosa, por lo que dedujo que el hombre al que había visto alejarse quizás estaba en posesión de la recién nacida. Mientras analizaba la posibilidad de ir detrás del extranjero y recuperar a la niña, comenzó a aproximarse unos pasos más y cuando pudo notar los movimientos apenas perceptibles de la respiración del otro, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban debido a las lágrimas que no se permitía derramar en esos momentos. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más se encontrara cerca.

El rostro de Sagitario lucía extremadamente pálido debido a la abundante pérdida de sangre, y gruesas gotas de sudor empapaban su rostro y su cabello. Si lo dejaba ahí era evidente que moriría en unos cuántos minutos, pero si hacía algo por él, quizás sobreviviría. Pero la pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a ayudar al otro hombre, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía estaría en riesgo todo lo que había intentado salvar al haberlo acusado de traición. Suspiró, repentinamente cansado ante la idea de tener que tomar una decisión tan importante. Cuando escuchó un débil gemido de dolor proveniente del castaño, no pudo evitar eliminar la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus dedos estuvieron acariciando el perfil del hombre en el suelo. Lo estudió en silencio, recordando cada instante que habían pasado juntos. La simple idea de no volver a ver los orbes de profundo azul del guardián de Sagitario le estremeció. Entonces decidió tomar a Aiolos entre sus brazos, levantándole con poca dificultad mientras meditaba acerca del lugar más apropiado para llevar al otro y atenderle lo antes posible.

Las opciones era realmente limitadas, por lo que con extremo cuidado de no ser descubierto, Saga logró llegar hasta el Templo de Géminis con Aiolos en sus brazos. Con una rapidez y eficacia debidas a la práctica, comenzó por desvestir al castaño para estudiar las diversas heridas en su cuerpo. Los cortes no eran demasiado profundos, pero ante lo limitado de sus conocimientos y de sus recursos, dudó por un momento de lo que realmente podría hacer por Sagitario. No obstante, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por limpiar las heridas y comenzar a tratarlas con lo que tenía disponible en el templo. Durante todo el procedimiento Aiolos apenas había emitido sonido alguno y sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Cuando terminó de atender al castaño, Saga estaba cubierto de sudor y sangre, por lo que decidió tomar un baño y encargarse de sus propias necesidades.

Cuando abrió los ojos se percató de dos cosas: se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba el estado del otro joven, y al parecer había dormido lo suficiente como para que oscureciera. Se levantó con pesadez mientras sus músculos protestaban por la incómoda posición en que había estado durante horas. Giró su rostro y notó que el aspecto de Sagitario había mejorado en los últimos días. En un principio había sido difícil dividir su tiempo entre sus deberes en el templo del patriarca y los cuidados que requería el joven castaño, quien al haber recuperado el sentido se había mostrado confundido y suspicaz. Pero el agotamiento y el dolor eran suficiente razón para que evitara oponerse a recibir la ayuda de Saga, menos aún para intentar huir.

Aiolos se removió en la cama antes de abrir sus ojos y clavarlos en la figura del guardián de Géminis. Los irises azules le estudiaban con una intensidad que incomodaba a Saga más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que finalmente la voz apagada y enronquecida de Sagitario interrumpió las cavilaciones del dueño del templo.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto Saga?

El aludido esperó a que el otro elaborara, pero la pregunta quedó colgando en el aire, vaga y al mismo tiempo dolorosamente clara. El guardián de Sagitario deseaba saber el motivo detrás de todo, no sólo quería saber porque Saga le estaba ayudando cuando había sido él mismo quien lo había denunciado como traidor ante los demás, sino que también deseaba comprender por qué se había atrevido a usurpar el lugar del sumo sacerdote. Era algo demasiado complicado que Saga no estaba seguro de querer discutir con Aiolos. Ya en muchas ocasiones lo habían hecho, y nunca habían logrado llegar a un verdadero acuerdo. Por eso no había intentado de manipular al joven, así como tampoco había buscado controlar su mente. Sagitario era demasiado inteligente y noble como para aceptar las verdades que eran tan evidentes para él.

—¿Realmente importa? Las cosas no cambiarán y realmente dudo mucho que puedas aceptar mis explicaciones.

—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que eras el más prudente y el mejor para suceder a Shion. Y de repente te encuentro ahí, haciendo algo completamente opuesto a lo que se supone que siempre has defendido. ¿Acaso estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Está mal que quiera comprender por qué una de las personas que más he admirado ha cometido tantas atrocidades?

La recriminación presente en la voz de Aiolos le hizo apartarse de éste para comenzar a recorrer inquieto la habitación.

—¿Y crees que ha sido fácil? ¿Qué es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso? No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido qué hacer y de lo mucho que he tenido que sacrificar para poder hacer lo que creo que es correcto.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo entienda si no me lo quieres explicar?

La voz de Sagitario comenzaba a elevarse y a denotar el estado alterado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Saga se sorprendió al ver al otro tan consternado e indignado. Sus puños crispados y el brillo inusual de sus orbes anegados en lágrimas le sugerían que de haber podido le habría saltado encima para desahogar toda la frustración e ira que podía adivinar en él.

—Haces preguntas necias. No quieres entender nada, lo único que deseas es escuchar algo que te permita juzgarme y después reclamarme, algo que te dé la libertad de condenar mis acciones. Esta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Será mejor que descanses.

—Si crees que es imposible que entienda entonces ¿por qué me salvaste? Debes saber que en cuanto pueda hacerlo, voy a detenerte Saga. No pienso permitir que sigas con esta farsa.

—La razón por la que no terminé con tu vida es porque, pese a todo, sé que eres un buen hombre. Juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, compartido numerosas lecciones y discutido acerca del mejor camino para la Orden. Te respeto Aiolos de Sagitario, y aunque no lo creas siento un sincero afecto por ti. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras a mi lado, pero sé que no piensas aceptarlo. Es por eso que he decidido darte dos opciones. Puedes aceptar la situación actual y permanecer como mi prisionero, o abandonar el Santuario sin ningún recuerdo de la Orden ni de quién eres.

El noveno guardián le miró sorprendido, para después fruncir el ceño y dejarse caer en la cama.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme qué prefiero? De cualquier forma me estás condenando a dejar que el Santuario quede sumergido en la corrupción…

—Te aseguro que hablo en serio. Estoy dispuesto a dejarte vivir, pero no pienso permitir que interfieras en mis planes Sagitario. Por favor, no me fuerces a acabar con tu vida.

El aspecto de Saga era desconcertantemente sereno. Su rostro exudaba la misma altivez y magnanimidad que siempre había admirado, pero ahora sabía que había algo mucho más oscuro detrás de la máscara de su compañero de armas. No alcanzaba a comprender en qué momento la mente del otro se había corrompido de semejante manera. Realmente no tenía dos opciones, lo único que le estaba forzando a hacer era a rendirse.

Durante largos minutos meditó acerca de lo que era más conveniente, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo más prudente era desde luego, aceptar ser el prisionero de Géminis, al menos en apariencia. De ese modo podría tratar de convencer a Saga de entrar de razón, y de no conseguirlo, siempre podía intentar liberarse y rebelarse en su contra. Con esa idea en mente, el joven castaño terminó aceptando los términos del otro.

 

* * *

 

No estaba realmente seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, apenas recordaba haber sido llevado fuera del Templo de Géminis hacia el templo del patriarca. No había podido oponerse, así como tampoco escapar. Lo había intentado una vez sólo para encontrarse con que sus heridas habían sido aparentemente más serias de lo que había estimado inicialmente.  Saga se había percatado, pero simplemente le había mirado con cierta resignación. “Eres afortunado de estar con vida. Yo mismo no pensé que fueras a sobrevivir con esas heridas. Sería mejor que no volvieras a intentarlo, la próxima vez puede que no sea tan comprensivo Aiolos”.

La primera vez que vio al otro con las ropas de patriarca, una parte de él admitió que la figura de Saga era imponente, como si observara lo que debía haber sido. Pero otra parte de él se había sentido horrorizada al confirmar que el otrora guardián de Géminis realmente había usurpado el lugar del sumo sacerdote, apoderándose del Santuario. En ese momento supo que realmente nunca había conocido al verdadero Saga de Géminis.

Con el paso de los días, y posteriormente de las semanas, pudo comenzar a dilucidar quién era ese hombre tan complejo y en ocasiones contradictorio. Pese a ser un prisionero, la mayor parte del tiempo el otro era cortés e inesperadamente atento con él. Le visitaba prácticamente todos los días, le preguntaba acerca de su salud y del progreso de sus heridas, era como estar con el antiguo Saga. Pero en otras ocasiones mostraba lados de su personalidad que Aiolos nunca hubiese imaginado que poseyera. En la soledad de aquella habitación había descubierto que pese a su aspecto marcial, su compañero poseía un sentido del humor un tanto sarcástico y oscuro que le había dejado confundido.

Cuando el guardián de Escorpio había desaparecido después de haber sido enviado a una misión de reconocimiento, pudo presenciar el verdadero rostro preocupado de Saga, no la mirada severa y la delicada línea en su entrecejo, sino la certera preocupación brillando en sus ojos aguamarina, el ligero tremor en sus manos mientras daba vueltas por la habitación mientras susurraba palabras incomprensibles al mismo tiempo que meneaba su cabeza. El noveno guardián supo que Milo había regresado sano y salvo cuando al entrar a su habitación Saga le dedicó la primera sonrisa verdadera en días.

En una ocasión le había visto entrar precipitadamente a la habitación donde le mantenía encerrado. Su rostro lucía extremadamente pálido y unas sombras parecían cernirse en sus ojos celestes. El joven se sentó con pesadez en el sillón al lado de la cama mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. La imagen frente a él era de un hombre extenuado, al borde de la derrota. No supo qué hacer ante la inesperada simpatía que experimentaba hacia Géminis, por lo que lo único que se permitió fue colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Saga, quien levantó su rostro para mirarle con infinita tristeza. Antes de que pudiera percatarse, el otro ya le había envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndole con firmeza mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Una vez que estuvo más tranquilo, simplemente se apartó de Sagitario para dejarlo nuevamente solo en aquel encierro.

Poco a poco pudo ver a través de las distintas máscaras que usaba Saga, aunque de tanto en tanto podía ver al verdadero hombre, ese ser atormentado e inseguro que luchaba por hacer lo que creía que era lo mejor para todos. Esa fue la razón por la que intentó nuevamente razonar con él, sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba terminaban discutiendo, increpándose mutuas faltas y dejándose de hablar durante días.

Todo cambió el día en que Saga entró en la habitación, vestido aún con la túnica del sumo sacerdote, maldiciendo y vociferando amenazas. Cuando los irises nebulosos se fijaron en él, pudo observar la evidente furia en ellos. Una de las manos empuñadas se elevó para señalarlo acusatoriamente.

—¡De no ser porque es tu hermano, te juro que ya me habría desecho de Aiolia! Es tan jodidamente necio como tú. Cree que al ser tan arrogante y desafiante logrará algo. Si no termina matándose con sus imprudencias yo mismo acabaré con él un día en que se me acabe la paciencia ¿Me escuchas Aiolos?

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano la culpa le hizo quedarse petrificado. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando en cómo acercarse a Saga, en cómo hacerle ver que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era una equivocación, pero a cambio se había olvidado de algo de suma importancia. Había olvidado que había dejado solo a la única familia que tenía y de no ser porque su captor lo había mencionado, quizás habría tardado mucho en recordar a la persona más importante en su vida. No pudo imaginarse cuánto había sufrido Aiolia, siendo tachado como el hermano de un traidor, luchando por ganarse el respeto de los demás que sin duda lo miraban con desconfianza o abierta hostilidad. Pocas veces se lo permitía, pero esta vez no dudó en maldecir en voz baja.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Se comporta como un maldito niño petulante…

—Aiolia siempre ha sido un poco rebelde y obstinado… —su voz se entrecortó—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha sido de él durante todo este tiempo?

El guardián de Géminis le observó un momento con infinita atención, antes de exhalar lentamente y sentarse en el sillón que usualmente ocupaba cuando le iba a visitar.

—No ha sido fácil para él, es impertinente y su relación con los demás es más bien tensa. No soporta escuchar tu nombre…

—Entiendo… Saga, prométeme que vas a cuidar de él.

—Tu hermano ya no es un niño, ahora es un santo de oro. Un hombre extremadamente poderoso, de ser completamente honestos. Pero te prometo que trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda. ¿Entendido?

El castaño simplemente asintió, antes de fijarse en la figura agotada del otro. Quizás no resultaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenerme aquí Saga? No puedes tenerme encerrado toda mi vida.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Qué te deje libre? No insultes mi inteligencia de ese modo. Nada ha cambiado desde que te traje aquí. Aún no recuperas tus fuerzas por completo y sé que por eso no has intentado huir de nuevo, pero piénsalo con tranquilidad. Recuerda que me acabas de encomendar a Aiolia.

—De eso se trata precisamente, nada ha cambiado. Sigo sin comprender por qué te niegas a ver que esta no es la única manera de solucionar las cosas—, de repente pareció comprender algo. —No puedo creerlo, ¿Serías capaz de…

—Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseo, ya deberías saberlo.

—¡Es imposible tratar de razonar contigo! ¡El hambre de poder te tiene en la negación!

—¡A diferencia de ti soy realista! ¡¿Qué no comprendes que no todo puede solucionarse con buenas intenciones y acciones nobles?! ¡A veces hay que ensuciarse las manos por eso que llaman un bien mayor! Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, ¿o me dirás que  nunca has tenido que acabar con la vida de algún contrincante?

—¡Eso no es igual…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Sólo porque fuese una orden de Shion no significa que fuese diferente en ninguna manera. Deja de ser un maldito ingenuo idealista. ¡Enfrenta la realidad por una vez en tu vida!

Esa no era la primera vez que Saga le había llamado así, pero por alguna razón esta vez le había parecido especialmente hiriente e insultante. Presa de una furia inexplicable, Aiolos se le fue encima al joven rubio, tumbándole al piso mientras rodaban al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a pelear con una fiereza que nunca antes habían mostrado ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos. Puños y piernas eran sus únicas armas y defensas en ese enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que finalmente Saga logró someterlo. Su espalda estaba adolorida debido a la presión del frío piso sobre su columna, mientras el antebrazo del rubio se encajaba en su garganta, dificultándole respirar.

—Escúchame bien, maldito testarudo—susurró el otro en su oído. —Nunca vas a entender mis motivos, porque en esencia, somos demasiado distintos. No quiero hacerte daño, y no deseo matarte Aiolos, pero estás haciendo esto sumamente difícil. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verte cada día en esta habitación y saber que esta distancia en profunda y  aparentemente imposible de eliminar?

La confusión en el noveno guardián simplemente se acrecentó al notar el índice del otro recorriendo su mejilla. De repente se encontraba profundamente incómodo ante el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Saga sobre el suyo, presionándole con firmeza contra el suelo. Sus alientos agitados entremezclándose al mismo tiempo que sus perfiles parecían estar cada vez más cerca. Cuando intentó removerse fue detenido con facilidad por las poderosas manos de Saga, quien en ese momento lucía extrañamente exaltado, con la cascada de matices dorados cayendo alrededor de su rostro tenuemente arrebolado y sus irises de intenso aguamarina que parecían querer devorarle. Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de respirar profundamente y de ignorar el mareo que parecía apoderarse de él.

Unos labios inesperadamente sedosos y cálidos se presionaron contra los suyos, insistentes y dubitativos. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, percibiendo la figura del rubio besándole insistente, dejando que sus propios ojos se ocultaran parcialmente bajo sus párpados al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban insistentes su mentón, como buscando que le permitiese la entrada. Quiso detenerlo, pero al entreabrir sus labios la húmeda y cálida lengua del otro se escabulló dentro de su boca, dedicándose a explorar cada recoveco de la cálida cavidad con sensual lentitud hasta dejarle confundido en medio de la placentera sensación.

Apenas pudo percibir cuando las expertas atenciones de aquellos labios y lengua dejaron sus labios para oscilar entre su mandíbula, cuello y cada palmo de piel que parecía descubrir el otro. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir la insistente succión en su manzana de Adán, y al escucharlo trató de controlarse, fallando impresionantemente al percatarse de que las cálidas manos de Saga se habían logrado deslizar entre su ropa para acariciar sus costados y su abdomen, insinuantes y sensuales, siguiendo los movimientos de los sedosos labios que a ratos regresaban a explorar sus labios y el interior de su boca.

—Saga… por favor… esto…

—Sshhhh… no puedes negar que lo deseas…

La suave voz del hombre encima de él le distrajo de nuevo, mientras inquietos dedos comenzaban a deshacerse de la escasa ropa que le vestía en esos momentos. Por una parte deseaba negarse, a sabiendas de que lo que estaban haciendo era incorrecto, pero no podía negar la atracción que había estado experimentando por Saga desde hacía tiempo. Además del atractivo de su aspecto, la cercanía de las últimas semanas le había permitido ver a un hombre que había comenzado a desear, por mucho que tratara de resistirse. El castaño trató nuevamente de poner distancia entre ambos, buscando aquietar el deseo que le comenzaba a nublar la mente, sin embargo el poderoso agarre del rubio en su nuca se lo impidió.

El calor sofocante apenas le permitía respirar mientras continuaba forcejeando, tratando de liberarse en vano de los avances seductores y enervantes del rubio. Finalmente admitió la derrota cuando la diestra de Saga rodeó su miembro desnudo, acariciándole con estudiada lentitud hasta hacer que un gemido doloroso y empapado de placer abandonara sus mullidos labios. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada cuando sintió cómo le levantaban para depositarlo en la cama, atrayendo en un gesto inconsciente a Géminis para rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y retomar los besos hambrientos que hacían arder su piel al mismo tiempo que las caricias sobre cada centímetro de su desnudez.

Los cálidos y delgados dedos del rubio recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo y acariciaban a intervalos su entrepierna hasta hacer que la sangre se agolpara en aquella región. Cuando entreabrió sus ojos se encontró con la figura de Saga inclinándose sobre él, su pálida piel arrebolada mientras sus brillantes irises bebían cada palmo de su cuerpo antes de depositar fogosos besos y mordidas que provocaban que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No tardó en descubrir que al parecer el otro se había desecho de su propia ropa al sentir la palpitante erección de éste deslizándose por encima de su propia pelvis al mismo tiempo que gruñidos apagados llegaban a sus oídos.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se enredaban, cubiertos por una capa de sudor que contribuía a los sonidos húmedos que inundaban la habitación. Cuando los labios de Saga descendieron hasta su abdomen para escabullirse hasta su cadera, Aiolos comenzó a acariciar la dorada cabellera de éste, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían inquietas. Con movimientos sutiles pero seguros, el hombre que le había mantenido captivo comenzó a prepararlo para algo que no estaba seguro de desear.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir la intrusión, paralizando sus movimientos y dejándole sudando entrecortadamente. El noveno guardián trató de respirar con profundidad y de relajarse, experimentando con profunda incomodidad la fricción quemante del miembro del otro saliendo de nuevo, antes de hundirse en sus adentros con un movimiento firme y cadente. Presionó sus ojos cerrados con fuerza al tratar de ignorar la súbita vergüenza que experimentaba al imaginar su propio aspecto lánguido y decadente; sin embargo, todo pensamiento le abandonó al sentir como su cuerpo cedía ante los avances de Saga, quien con cada embestida le llevaba más cerca del placer más intenso que hubiese experimentado jamás.

Sus brazos nuevamente se aferraron al cuello del tercer guardián al tratar de atraerle aún más, disfrutando del peso de aquel cuerpo sobre él, así como del contacto entre sus pelvis que se acrecentó cuando al fin comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de las embestidas de Saga. Las manos de este último acariciaban su abdomen y su miembro atrapado entre ambos, para después deslizarse por la amplia espalda de Aiolos hasta tomarle de las caderas para incrementar el ritmo en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban casi frenéticamente.

Las caricias insistentes del tercer guardián sobre su erección, los besos sedientos que recorrían sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo a su alcance, y la cálida fricción en su interior le llevaron a terminar con un fuerte gemido. Casi al mismo tiempo pudo escuchar un gruñido por parte del rubio antes de sentir las últimas erráticas embestidas que antecedieron la cálida sensación de la simiente ajena en su interior. Saga aún permanecía en su interior cuando le abrazó al mismo tiempo que depositaba besos húmedos y lánguidos en sus labios. Cuando al fin pudo sentir como el sofocante calor de la pasión comenzaba a abandonarle, la culpa le hizo crispar sus puños hasta que el agotamiento le hizo perder la conciencia.  Al despertar se encontraba nuevamente solo y para su consternación, Saga se había encargado de asearle y de vestirle antes de marcharse.

A partir de ese día la relación entre ambos cambió de manera definitiva e irremediable. A las discusiones de siempre se agregaron encuentros sexuales que iban de lo sensual a lo agresivo, y que poco a poco iban dejando un sendero de confusión y recriminación en el santo de Sagitario. No sólo sentía simpatía, sino atracción y algo peligrosamente cercano al afecto por Saga, lo cual sólo complicaba la que sabía que era su única verdadera misión: detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 

Una tarde en que el rubio le visitó se percató de la inquietud que experimentaba éste, intrigado ante el aspecto de éste, decidió esperar a que el otro dijera algo. Pero cuando el silencio se extendió por varios minutos consideró que lo mejor era tratar de averiguar cuál era la causa de semejante preocupación. La inactividad comenzaba a dificultar su escapé y cualquier oportunidad era valiosa.

—¿Qué sucede Saga?

El aludido permaneció en silencio y su ceño fruncido denotaba que meditaba algo con detenimiento. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era apenas más que un susurro.

—Quizás no debería decírtelo, puesto que cada vez que sientes la necesidad de actuar cometes alguna tontería. Pero eres tan testarudo que imagino que no dejarás el asunto en paz hasta que lo sepas, y realmente no tiene sentido ocultártelo. Tarde o temprano lo descubrías…

El noveno guardián simplemente le miró, repentinamente preocupado ante las insinuaciones de Saga. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y deseó sinceramente que sus sospechas estuviesen equivocadas.

—Se trata de Cronos… su alma ha sido liberada. Está despierto y todos los titanes han resurgido con él. El Santuario entero está en peligro… no, el mundo entero está en riesgo.

Aiolos se puso de pie inmediatamente, acercándose hasta su captor para tomarle por los hombros.

—Saga por favor, si lo que dices es verdad no tenemos tiempo que perder. Debes dejarme libre, no podemos estar separados en estos momentos. ¡Tienes que dejarme libre y permitirme defender el Santuario!

—Sabes que eso es imposible. Tu intervención no es necesaria. Además, no voy a permitir que pongas en riesgo todo por lo que he estado trabajando.

—¡No seas necio! ¡¿Qué acaso es más importante el poder que el futuro de la tierra misma?!

—No he dicho eso. Pero sin una persona que guíe la orden, ¿cómo se supone que logremos defender todo lo que tan elocuentemente quieres salvar? Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, las buenas intenciones y el valor no lo son todo Aiolos. Se necesita poder, se necesita fuerza y es por eso que yo debo ser quien esté al mando.

El castaño deseaba rebatir, pero estaba consciente de que todos sus argumentos serían invalidados por la retorcida lógica de Saga. En ese instante recordaba que la oscuridad en el interior de Saga le cegaba cuando se trataba de la autoridad y de lo que él consideraba lo necesario y lo más correcto. Después de maldecir en voz baja decidió que aquello que se había negado a hacer hasta ese momento era inevitable.

El combate empezó de forma inesperada para Saga, quien se encontraba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que cuando se percató de que el cosmos de Aiolos se había elevado, el ataque ya estaba tumbándole en el piso. Se levantó con rapidez antes de encender su cosmos y decidirse a contraatacar. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor, y antes de lanzar su primer golpe, decidió abrir una  dimensión en la cual pudiese desarrollarse su combate sin interrupciones y sin el riesgo de que alguien pudiese descubrir la presencia de Sagitario.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los labios de Aiolos al notar cómo eran transportados a otra dimensión, aparentemente Saga había decidido tomar en serio sus intenciones. Pronto se encontraban intercambiando golpes y ataques poderosos que no eran desconocidos por el otro. La diferencia era que esto no era un entrenamiento, sino un combate que seguramente sólo terminaría con la muerte de uno de los dos. La idea incomodaba al castaño, pese a que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por el tercer guardián, tenía que sobrevivir para poder defender al Santuario y a la tierra misma.

No obstante, conforme pasaban los minutos, el santo de Sagitario se dio cuenta del verdadero poder de Saga de Géminis. Nunca había sido un secreto que el tercer custodio era uno de los más poderosos, pero el ver los ataques del rubio, comprendió que aquello no hacía justicia a la realidad. El cosmos de Géminis parecía arder infinitamente y la falta de entrenamiento y actividad de las últimas semanas comenzaba a hacer mella en Aiolos. Ello sin contar con la distracción de la incómoda sensación de estar peleando contra alguien con quien había compartido numerosos momentos íntimos. De no haber estado en lados opuestos habría admirado la habilidad de Saga durante el combate.

Todo sucedió con tanta rapidez que cuando Saga vio caer al castaño, por un momento no supo que hacer, después decidió avanzar tambaleante hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo tendido del otro joven. La figura permanecía dolorosamente inmóvil y las numerosas heridas le recordaron aquel día en que había decidido regresar con Aiolos al Santuario. Se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, tomando con suma delicadeza el cuerpo del noveno custodio entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si así pudiese evitar que la vida le abandonara.

Se sorprendió al ver como los irises azules le miraban, mientras la respiración entrecortada y débil del joven en sus brazos parecía extinguirse lentamente. Realmente nunca se lo había dicho, pero en las semanas que habían estado juntos, Saga había conocido a una persona que era capaz de comprenderlo, e incluso de aceptarlo con sus defectos. Aiolos había sido el único, incluso si él mismo no lo sabía, que había hecho que dudara acerca del camino que había escogido. Más de una vez había deseado poder hacer algo para que las cosas fueran distintas, algo que les permitiera estar juntos pese a sus diferencias. Saga se consideraba indigno de decirlo, incluso de sentirlo, pero al ver como los ojos de su amante comenzaban a cerrarse, decidió ignorar esas ideas.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el perfil del otro, delineando sus pómulos y finalmente sus labios, antes de acercarse hasta su oído. 

—¿Sabes algo Aiolos? Todo este tiempo, sentí envidia de ti. Tenías todo lo que deseaba, un hermano afectuoso, el respeto de todos y  la aprobación de Shion, pero siempre conservabas ese aire tan despreocupado y alegre. Una y otra vez me preguntaba qué tenías tú que yo no.

Su voz se volvió más débil mientras su mano se aferraba a la diestra de Sagitario, como instándole a prestarle atención en esos últimos momentos tan vitales.

—Nunca quise herirte en realidad, mucho menos acabar con tu vida. De haber podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme alguna vez? No te lo dije antes, pero te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí. Sé que no lo deseabas, pero al final nunca me rechazaste. ¿Está bien que crea que al menos sentías lo mismo?

La casi imperceptible presión de los dedos del castaño en los suyos le hizo detenerse y  ladear su rostro antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en los pálidos labios de éste. El sabor metálico le hizo sentirse culpable e infinitamente miserable al saberse la causa de semejante daño.

—Puede que sea una herejía Aiolos, y quizás no me creas. Pero ni siquiera la muerte ha de salvarte de mí. Siempre estarás aquí dentro—, señaló su pecho con el índice de su mano libre. —Ni Hades, ni Athena, ni siquiera todos los dioses del Olimpo podrían evitar que te tenga conmigo. Eres mío Aiolos de Sagitario, y siempre lo serás. 

Cuando la débil respiración del noveno custodio se detuvo y la mano de éste quedó lánguida entre la suya, Saga se permitió al fin derramar copiosas lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a depositar su preciada carga en el lugar en el que le correspondía. Pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta no sería una farsa, sino la más cruel y triste realidad. Por un instante la idea de darle sepultura a Aiolos en algún lugar lejano y sólo accesible a él atravesó su mente, pero después vino a su mente la imagen del joven Aiolia y reconsideró.

Realmente Saga no era el único que sufría ante la pérdida de Sagitario, aunque a diferencia de Leo, el mayor cargaba a cuestas con el conocimiento de que alguna vez había rescatado a Aiolos de la muerte, únicamente para ser quien terminara con su vida después de haber descubierto lo importante que era el joven en su vida. Ahora que su hermano ya no estaba, el menor tenía el derecho de visitar el verdadero lugar donde se encontrase el arquero. Además, el rubio tenía una promesa que cumplir; tenía que proteger al joven Leo, incluso si se trataba de sí mismo. Sus dedos se pasearon por la fría lápida antes de despedirse de Sagitario.

—No lo olvides Aiolos, eres mío y estoy seguro que no tardaremos mucho en estar juntos otra vez… sólo espérame.


End file.
